Limited Love
by xIncipient
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Aimi are twins. Amu is jealous of Aimi's looks and dreams of looking as gorgeous as her. When they get the chance of a lifetime by winning a cruise trip around the world, some unexpected things happen.  Better summary inside.
1. Character Bio's, Pairings, and Summary!

Hinamori Aimi and Amu win the school talent show, and the prize for winning are... two tickets for a cruise! Now, in July the twins Aimi and Amu are going to set out for the deep ocean and a cruise all around the world! Amu is upset because she has to spend the summer with her beautiful sister who will be attracting a load of guys while Amu will find none. But, when a certain guy catches her eye, what will she do to make him fall in love with her instead of her perfect sister? Will her older twin find out about her secret love and help out?

NOTE: I am not spelling Ami's name wrong. Ami isn't in this story. I made Amu's twin named Aimi because it means "love and beauty".

Pairings:

Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Hinamori Aimi and Chinume Kioku

Hotashi Kigoru and Sotuka Saishin

Character Bio's:

Hinamori Amu: Short, pink hair that is grown slightly last her shoulder. Her pink fringe usually covers her honey-gold eyes. The younger twin of Aimi. Amu is a 5'2" pinkette in her senior year. She also has quite an attitude. She has an older twin that all the boys drool over, and all the girls are jealous of. Amu is known around the high school for her "Cool n' spicy" attitude. Charas: Miki, Su, Dia, and Ran.

Hinamori Aimi: Long, pink hair that is grown to her ankles. She usually wears her hair in 3 different types of braids (fish-tail, french, and regular) which makes her hair reach her waist. She has a short fringe (like her sister) that is usually pushed to the side revealing her hypnotizing green eyes. She is very beautiful and has a kind attitude, she is also the school's secret matchmaker. Chara: Benten (matchmaking character)

Hotashi Kigoru: Has long, blonde hair that reaches her waist in a side pony. She has short bangs that stop just above her lilac-colored eyes. She is pretty, and has a "happy go lucky" personality. She usually brightens people's moods, but when it comes to serious moments, she can be a little annoying. Chara: Nonki

Tsukiomi Ikuto: Short blue hair that stops at his shoulders. Has midnight blue eyes that are slightly covered by his bangs. He has a cat-like personality and thinks it is "fun" to tease people, especially Amu. He always finds a way to make Amu blush. Chara: Yoru

Chinume Kioku: Has midnight black hair that is similar to Ikuto's, and lemon yellow eyes like a cat's. Is very mysterious and dwells on the past. He has the power to see others memories, good and bad, but he hates it. Kioku would rather be able to foresee things than to see things that have already happened. Chara: Mikomi

Sotuka Saishin: Has dark brown hair that is long and curly, he also has intense, forest green eyes. He always has a serious attitude and likes to have things calm and quiet. He likes to make sure that things are always orderly, he is also very careful to not make any mistakes. The reason he acts this way is because his family is disfunctional and it makes him depressed. Chara: Meirou

Chara Bio's:

Benten: Has bright, pink hair with bangs that are clipped with a heart pin, and shining red eyes. She usually wears a light pink sweater with white hearts on the bottom right corner, she also wears a white skirt with a pink ribbon for a belt. She has pink knee socks and white converse boots that have pink laces, and stop two inches below her knee socks. She has the ability to know if two people are truly in love or not.

Nonki: She has bright blonde hair that reaches the floor in two ponytails. She wears a yellow v-neck with an orange cardigan and an orange skirt that reaches her mid-thighs. She also wears long white boots that reach her knees. She has shiny orange eyes. She has the ability to make anyone happy.

Mikomi: Has dark purple hair and Carmine colored eyes that are full of mystery. He usually wears a plain white shirt and black shorts with white hiking boots. He has the ability to see anything in the future.

Meirou: Has lemon-yellow hair and bright violet eyes. He is always energetic and always strives to make Saishin smile when he is depressed. He secretly hopes that Saishin will find a better life than the one he has now. Meirou wears a bright yellow T-shirt with his name written in Kanji (a type of Japanese writing). He also has brown shorts with purple converse to match his eyes.


	2. Prologue

.:Prologue:.

"Amuu! Come on Amu!" a 7 year old pinkette begged. "Tell me who you like pweeaaaasseeee!" she whined.

"Tadase," the other 7 year old pinkette said sheepishly. She kept her head down.

"Ne, really?" the first pinkette asked.

"Yes, really Aimi," Amu sighed.

"I like him too!" Aimi exclaimed.

"Oh..." Amu replied.

"I am going to ask him to be my boyfriend!" Aimi declared.

"He will say yes..." Amu said to herself.

"Ne? What did you say?" Aimi asked.

"I said, good luck," Amu lied.

"Thanks Amu!" Aimi exclaimed.

"BOYFRIEND?" Tsumugu, their father, yelled.

"Yes, Papa! A boyfriend!" Aimi shouted dreamily.

"Let's go to school girls," their mother, Midori called out.

"Hai," the twins responded in unison.

::At School::

"Tadase?" Aimi asked. They were hiding behind a bush for hide and seek, Amu was seeking.

"Yes Aimi?" the blonde boy asked.

"Will you, um, be my boyfriend?" the pinkette responded.

"Sure!" Tadase replied. He had secretly had a crush on Aimi since they met, but little did they know that Amu was on the other side of the bush, and overheard the whole conversation. Amu had tears threatening, but she had to tag one of them.

"I found you Aimi!" Amu said while peeking around the bush.

"Aw!" Aimi cried. She walked from behind the bush and started to count.

"Would you like to hide with me Amu?" Tadase asked.

"Sure..." Amu replied saddened.

"Let's go then!" he said cheerfully. They walked to a new hiding spot, underneath the porch. They also managed to get two chairs to sit on while they waited. Tadase was smiling the whole time.

"Why are you so happy?" Amu asked knowing the answer.

"I have a girlfriend now!" Tadase replied eagerly.

"Oh, who?" Amu asked saddened.

"Aimi!" he responded happily. But, before he could finish Amu crawled out from beneath the porch and found a new hiding spot. When she was safely hidden behind a tree, she let her tears flow. She cried for a long time unaware of the search party looking for her. While trying to walk away, Amu tripped on a bucket and she limped back to the tree where she sat down and cried again.

"Amu, what's wrong?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Nothing!" she replied coldly at the blonde-headed boy.

"But, your hurt!" he yelled, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"It's nothing now leave me alone! I don't even know why I said yes to hiding with you, I can do better all on my own!" she spat.

"Why are you being so mean to me!" he yelled, getting angry.

"Because you ruined everything! From you, I learned to not get my hopes up, because the things you love will just be taken from someone else!" she retorted,screaming, back. Everything she had hoped for was gone. Everything she had wished for vanished.

Tadase was taken aback. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"I liked you! But you don't like me, you only like my sister! I hoped that you would like me too, but no! It's ALWAYS Aimi NEVER Amu!" she sobbed.

"If you want I can-" he was cut off.

"NO! Because you don't REALLY like me! Your just saying that because you feel bad! Go be with my precious sister Aimi," she spat in a venom-like voice.

"FINE!" Tadase yelled furiously. She watched his retreating figure through teary eyes until his image completely faded away, then she resumed crying.

* * *

><p>::3 Years Later::<p>

"Amuu! Tell me who you like pweeaaaasseeee, Amu?" Aimi begged. Amu sighed. It was the same thing as three years ago...

"I like Kukai," she answered confidently.

"Ne? Really?" her sister asked.

"Yes, Aimi, really," Amu sighed. They were reenacting what basically happened 3 years ago.

"I like him too!" Aimi exclaimed. 'WHAT?' Amu thought 'AGAIN?'.

"Cool..." Amu said.

"Yeah! And I am going to ask him to be my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"BOYFRIEND?" Tsumugu yelled.

"Yes Papa, boyfriend!" Aimi said cheerfully. I sighed.

"He will say yes, like always..." Amu muttered.

"What's that Amu?" Aimi asked.

"Good luck," Amu lied.

"Thanks!" Aimi exclaimed.

"We better head to school..." Amu said.

"Yup, your right! Bye mom! Bye dad!" she exclaimed.

::At School::

"Kukai will you go out with me?" Aimi asked.

"Sure," the bronze haired boy replied.

"Yay!" Aimi said happily.

"Uh huh," Kukai replied. He had liked Aimi since the fourth grade.

"Well I am going back to my class, see you!" Aimi said cheerfully. She walked away.

Kukai walked in to class and took his seat, next to Amu.

"Mushi Mushi," Amu said coolly.

"Ohaiyo!" Kukai said beaming. He ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Amu yelled fixing her hair. "What's with the smiley attitude?" she questioned.

"Aimi and I are a couple now," he replied.

"Congrats," Amu said coldly, and looked away.

"Uh, thanks, I guess...what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just having a bad day," Amu sighed.

.:End of Prologue:.

Sakura-chan: That's all! BTW, they don't Chara Transform just Chara Change. Anyways bye! Today I will be ending a little differently...

AU REVIEW!


	3. Bon Voyage!

Sakura-chan: Mushi Mushi!

Ikuto: I found you!

Amu: Yes, finally.

Ikuto: You didn't tell me about this fan fiction *pouts*

Sakura-chan: Whatever, Aimi disclaimer!

Aimi: Sakura-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Sakura-chan: It's true *sniffles* I don't! *sobs*

Amu: It's okay...

Sakura-chan: NO IT'S NOT!

* * *

><p>.:Bon Voyage!:.<p>

AMU'S POV

I was packing for the cruise, I shoved every single item of clothing I had into three suitcases. After all, it was a cruise around the world, you could say I was well, under-packed.

I was really looking forward to spending time in my room all day, not the cruise room, but the room in my house I mean. Well, really. Who would want to go outside when your older twin sister is charming everyone (especially boys) leaving no one in the world to even care if your feelings were hurt? I mean, I would be dead by now if my mom didn't keep everything sharp in a locked drawer. She wouldn't even let me eat with a fork! She was to afraid I would "hide it in my pockets then sneak it upstairs to kill Aimi". Hmpf! She actually thought I was going to settle our differences by MURDERING? Maybe I WAS going to kill myself, but that's suicide, not homicide right?

Anyways, here I was. Shoving the gothic, black and neon blue clothing into my luggage. When I finished I walked through the double-doors, into my sister's room. She had two more suitcases than me. My mouth dropped.

"You look...troubled," she said, choosing her words carefully. Honestly, even SHE thought I was going to kill her. My whole family was nuts. I even wrote them a list of why I WOULD NOT kill my own sister. Here are five of the 20 things I wrote down for them:

_**1: She is my own flesh and blood.**_

_**2: I am DEFINITELY NOT evil in any way or form.**_

_**3: She has more of a reason to live more than I do.**_

_**4: You clearly value her life more than my own, so why kill her?**_

_**5: What NON-EVIL teenager actually WANTS to go to (I mean sheesh, really just because I get detention doesn't mean I want to go to jail. A classroom is different then a jail cell, am I right?) jail?**_

Honestly, after listening to my reasons, you would be on my side rather than theirs. However, after I left them the note they tried to keep my sister father from me. They even tried to switch rooms, but my parents stuff didn't fit. Tch, what a shame. I was looking forward to not hearing an 'I love you more' fight over the phone every night. Then after the usual, 'I love you more' fight they would have an 'No, you hang up!' fight till I yelled "SHUT UP!" so loudly, the neighbors eventually called the police on me for yelling. (this _was_ an everyday occurence)

"No, just shocked," I replied calmly. She looked relieved, but then confused.

"Er, why?"

"You have two suitcases just full of shoes and belts. Then one full of purses. And the last three full of clothes. Not to mention your carry-on is larger than your largest purse, and it's only filled with make-up an your cellphone,"

"Oh..." she trailed off. I looked bewildered. She said 'Oh' as if her luggage was nothing. I shrugged it off and walked out of her room.

"MOM I NEED ANOTHER SUITCASE!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I sighed. What's going to be in it this time? Her stuffed animals? Probably. I shouldn't be surprised if it was her beauty pageant medals she's won.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that. We're rich. Yup, we are. My sister is forced into beauty pageants, sometimes I am too. But, when I asked my sister about it she said:

"It's not forced if you like it!"

I laughed my head off when she said that. Sometimes she was SO childish. I would always wonder what would end up happening to her, I mean she WAS the older one so she pretty much got everything.

What do I get, you ask? Well I get that cold, over-the-shoulder look and those downward glances. It was like they thought I was a commoner or something...to tell you the truth, I don't mind commoners. In fact, my best friend WAS one. If you're wondering how we met, it goes a little like this:

Flashback, 4 years ago...

_A young pinkette was skipping through the rain, she loved the feel of it. She sung a soft lullaby, her voice could be compared to that of an angel's. Not too far away, was another pinkette, but this one was different. Not just different, but VERY different._

_This one was laughing, and grinning evilly as she sat down and watched other people get wet by the cars zooming by. She was singing, her voice complete opposite of her sisters. It was cold and harsh, but it still sounded good. Her tune somewhat resembled a rock song. Along the way she spotted a young girl, as old as her, get splashed by a near-by car. But, this girl caught the young pinkette's eye. Instead of scolding and starting to cry, she started to laugh. It wasn't a forced laugh, it wasn't a cold laugh either. It was genuine and free. The young girl was happy, after her bright clothes being dampened by the muddy water, she was...smiling._

_The confused pinkette walked over to the content, blonde girl. "Why are you so happy? Something horrible just happened to you and here you are, laughing your head off," the pinkette stated in annoyance. She really liked to see angry people..._

_"That's the problem with most people," the young girl stated. "When something bad happens, they just think of how horrible it was. They don't try to look the other way and find the good things. If you don't search for something, you will never find it. People say that happiness will come to them, but in reality it doesn't. You need to truly look for something in order to find it, like happiness. I know what you're probably thinking right now. If I act this way, then I won't see the bad things, and won't be accustomed to finding them later. But the truth is, I AM aware of these bad things, and I know that they exist in everything, but if I want happiness, why look at the bad things if they won't guide me to being happy?" she quietly finished her speech and turned to leave, but something stopped her, it wasn't something physical, but something she heard._

_"I never thought of it that way, but what happiness could you find in getting soaked in smoggy water?" the pinkette questioned no one._

_"I was surprised wasn't I?" the girl asked. It startled the pinkette a little to realize that she had heard her. "I don't think I am the only one who loves the rush of the moment when something unplanned catches you off-guard," she said innocently._

_"True," the pinkette stated, and turned to walk away._

_"Wait," the blonde commanded._

_"What?"_

_"What is your name?"_

_"Amu"_

_"Well, Amu. You must be new since I have never seen you before...my name is Kigoru," she declared. Amu was dumbfounded._

_"Your name means 'carefree'?" Amu asked shocked._

_"Yup, and I sure live up to it huh?" she asked._

_"Yeah..." Amu said. "Well I have got to go...see you!" she called out while running back towards her parents._

End of Flashback

Huh, I remember that day quite well. It was also the day the thought I was going to kill Aimi. Tch, how sad the day you met your best friend, is also the same day you are accused of trying to murder your sister. Honestly, all I did was see a caterpillar and placed it on a leaf then show it to her. It's not like I knew it was poisonous right?

Flashback

_A young pinkette was making soft "splish-splash" noises by stomping on the rain covered sidewalk._

_"Caterpillar!" the girl said excitedly will getting a leaf to pink it up. The small creature crept up onto the leaf devouring it slowly. After a few minutes of running she came to a halt._

_"Aimi! I found a caterpillar!" she cried happily._

_"Where?" a curious Aimi asked._

_"Right here!" the pinkette replied, holding up the leaf. The violet-eyed pinkette reached out slowly to touch the caterpillar, she was reluctant, but eager at the same time._

_"Don't touch that it's poisonous!" a woman cried, smacking the caterpillar away with her cane. There parents arrived at the scene after hearing all of the commotion._

_"Were you trying to kill her?" the woman asked suspiciously._

_The pinkette's eyes widened in fear,"N-No! I didn't know it was poisonous!" she wailed._

End of Flashback

I sighed as I noticed Aimi. She was rolled up in a ball saying "Don't hurt me!" I walked over to her.

"I swear on my own life that I will not hurt you, or anyone else in this family," I said sternly.

"B-But, how do I not know that your lying?" she asked.

"If I honestly wanted to kill you, don't you think that you'd be dead already?" I asked.

"I-I don't kn-know," she cried in confusion. I sighed and walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Aimi's POV<p>

I grinned to myself. Gosh, my family sure was gullible. I made it seem like I was afraid of Amu when I wasn't. Puh-leaze, she couldn't even kill a fly if it killed her! Well, anyways when we get home I'm going to pretend like she isn't going to kill me, when she really isn't, so my parents can stop bugging her about it. Honestly, she cuts herself, and I know how close she is coming to committing suicide.

I walked down the hall with my four suitcases in hand, my carry-on hanging from my shoulder.

"A-Amu get re-ready, w-we don't want t-to be la-late," I fake stuttered.

"Okay," Amu sighed. I saw fresh cuts on her wrist. She's good at hiding them, but I know that they're there. We walked down the hall, me pretending to "shake in fear", and Amu pretending not to notice my "shaking". I was good at acting, in fact, all of those answers I've given to those beauty pageant judges have all been fake. You just need good acting, fake tears, and good acting to win judges over, that, and you have to be extremely beautiful. People say that I'm prettier than Amu, but I use make-up and she doesn't. Honestly, I wish I had Amu' eyes...they were gorgeous. We walked to the front door and I reached out for the knob "trembling" with "fear". She sighed and opened the door herself. After we were in our separate limousines(for my so called, "protection"), we drove over to the airport. The port was stationed in San Francisco. We lived in New York City.

Amu's POV

Hah, they were so scared of me killing her, that they made us take separate limos. I was happy, I definitely did NOT want to hear:

"I'll miss you more!" (Kukai)

"No! I'll miss you more!"

"I'll miss you the most!"

"NO! I miss you so much, that they needed to rethink infinity!"

I sighed happily. No more, lovey dovey couple time that made me wish I was dead. But, I was totally wrong about their conversation...

Meanwhile, Aimi's POV

I dialed a quick number on my phone. It rang twice and the person on the other line answered.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"Kukai, we need to talk..." I started.

"Well, aren't we talking right now?" he joked.

"No time for jokes Kukai, this is serious," I stated sternly.

"Oh," was all he said.

"I think...I think that...We need..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"JUST SPILL THE BEANS!" he ordered.

"I think we need to break up," I blurted.

"Why?" he asked coldly.

"It's just...we won't be hearing each other a lot, and I don't know if either of us can stay faithful," I said calmy.

"You've already found someone else?" he sounded hurt. I laughed.

"I haven't even gotten on the boat yet," I laughed.

"Oh," was all he said, again.

"It's just, I don't want to hurt you...if I find someone else...I don't know if you'd be okay...it's just...I don't want to let you down," I stated.

"It's okay," his mood recovered.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye...for now," I said uneasily.

"Have fun," he said.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. I hung up the phone because it was starting to get awkward. I sighed, and we continued on our way to the airport.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

"Hey Todd," I called.

"Tony," he corrected.

"Whatever...where exactly does the boat leave?" I questioned.

"Long Beach, California," he answered.

"Wow, my first time in California. Thanks Todd!" I said.

"Tony," he muttered.

"What was that?" I asked. Pretending not to hear him.

"Oh nothing," he said cheerfully. I stifled a laugh.

1 Hour Later...

I hopped out of the limousine, Tony following close behind lugging my two bags behind him. My carry-on hung from my shoulder. My sister arrived in her limousine, with an extra butler just to carry her extra three bags.

I sighed, this is gonna be a loooooooonnng vacation.

* * *

><p>ENNNNDDDDD<p>

Sakura-chan: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH BUUUUUUDDDYYYYY! Just finished chapter one3

Amu: I've got to say, it is quite impressing to me.

Ikuto: Tch, not to me, you're only excited because YOU are ACTUALLY in it!

Amu: *rolls eyes*

Ikuto: *huffs*

Sakura-chan: *sweat drop* Ehhhh... Temari? Wanna go at it?

Temari: Hai.

Sakura-chan: Take it away!

Ikuto & Amu: *arguing in the background*

Temari: Sakura-chan would undoubtedly squeal with joy-

Sakura-chan: No I wouldnt...

Temari: *fiery glare*

Sakura-chan: *gulps* Okay...

Temari: *smiles* if you'd read and review

Sakura-chan: I swear if you weren't too cute and too hotheaded you'd be dead -_-

Temari: *glares*

Sakura-chan: Meep ._.


End file.
